


Switches

by yuuki_Illene



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the time where a poking warfare commenced to find imaginary switches? The time where there was a constant shout of MANIAC! and Human Chamberpot in the Maison de Ayakashi? Have you ever wondered what switch did Shirakiin Ririchiyo trigger in Miketsukami Soushi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switches

Shirakiin Ririchiyo truly wondered what the fuss was about with the poking warfare that had commenced in the halls of the Maison de Ayakashi. It was nothing short of weird and peculiar but it hardly surprised her since she was used to their one too many ways of trying to entertain themselves on a boring day.

The heir to the Shirakiin household walked beside her constant companion, Miketsukami Soushi towards the Lounge knowing that the commotion would be probably be centralized there. It was their common gathering place after all - the place where most shenanigans occurred.

A loud yell suddenly pierced through the serenity of the calm footsteps that the hallway had.

"My betrothed!"

She barely had time to show her distaste for him before Kagerou sprung onto her.

"Let me press this!"

Ririchiyo barely reacted since used to his surprise visits and antics. She merely nodded her head slightly in reply to his eccentric actions, knowing that Miketsukami was keeping an eye on her for her signal.

In a flash, her reliable agent sprung to action. He grabbed Kagerou's arm with fluent grace, yanking him forward to meet his fist that was positioned to hit his stomach.

There was a resounding thud when flesh met flesh, making her wince when she thought of the pain. She had seldom seen him strike out due to his calm demeanor. It had always been for her sake and it was both mesmerizing and yet terrifying to see him land such accurate and deadly blows.

She was the picture of indifference soon after when she saw her supposed fiancé land onto the floor with a loud groan of pain, walking over his collapsed body. She could hardly care for a man who was so obsessed with the S and M business and she knew where her heart laid.

To the situation, she could only say one line:

"Inside the condo or not, one is never safe from danger."

"Right you are." He replied right off the bat.

_'It feels like everyone's been playing this game all day. I wonder who started it. Yukinokouji already pokes me enough.'_

' _I bet its p_ _robably the work of Natsume Zange again...'_ She huffed internally, knowing that that black bunny-ear wearing Secret Service Agent was up to no good once more.

Her eyes darkened at that thought of the woman who proved to be a good friend and yet a bigger perpetuator of her sexual fantasies. Unable to help it, her mind went towards more unpleasant memories of being dressed up and forced into awkward situations. Her lover had appreciated it of course, reminding an impassive witness to those events while probably taking secretive photographs to add to her wall.

She sighed. As much as she admired Yukinokouji, her manic fetishes were really hard to avoid, especially when she felt that every single action she did could cause her to go into mania. Although it could be endearing at times, sometimes it was just plain annoying.

' _But I don't want to hurt her feelings...'_ She bit her lip. ' _Guess I'll just suffer for a bit more...'_

She risked a glance at her agent, wondering if he had a imaginary switch anywhere. It didn't hurt to join in the game right?

After much contemplation, she reached tentatively towards one of his cuff links and whispered, "Click."

Soushi paused in front of her before turning his head.

"That switch has a delayed reaction. All in good time. Prepare yourself." said Soushi in a saccharine sweet voice as an innocent smile appeared onto his face.

Ririchiyo backed away immediately when she saw that look, immediately regretting her decision to allow her curiosity to overtake her.

' _I think I liked it back here...'_  She thought as she looked cautiously at the towering figure that she called her lover.

The dangerous look that he held in his blue-gold eyes nearly sent her into panic as he stalked towards her, making her back away a few steps.

"Ririchiyo-sama... You know what they say. Once the switch is activated... There is no turning back." He whispered while he offered her another smile and hastened his pace towards her, making her stagger back a few more steps. At some point, she swore she stepped onto something squishy and heard a squeal.

Her mind immediately went into panic when her body collided softly against the wall of the hallway, turning her head momentarily in shock. How could she possibly have forgotten that she was in a curved walkway? What a foolish mistake and now she was  _doomed._

She hissed internally and was about to admonish herself when Soushi's figure shadowed her petite one in return, making her heart beat like crazy as if she had just ran a marathon.

He was so close that she could smell his intoxicating and familiar scent, making her face flush incredibly red. She could feel the body heat that he emitted beneath his well-pressed suit, his hands above her and another at her side, making it hard to escape.

Tilting her head up, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Smothering heterochromia eyes gazed at her earnestly, swirling with an emotion she had yet to fully comprehend. She ducked her head back down quickly, willing her long hair to become a veil for her so that she would avoid further eye contact with him.

"Ririchiyo-sama..." He enunciated every syllable of her name slowly in a soft drawl, bending his back further so that he would be only slightly above her.

Her breath hitched when she felt his breath fan against the crown of her head, trying to steady her trembling legs from collapsing.

Gods, he had no idea of the extent of effect that he had cast on her. He had always managed to turn her into a puddle of nervousness without trying, the typical seducer in the relationship. She had an inkling that no matter how much time had passed, her attraction for him would never lessen and would only steadily get stronger and stronger. Not that she minded it. If she was allowed eternity, she would want to spend the eternity with him or it would be meaningless.

She groaned slightly at the thought. ' _As if we weren't already inseparable.'_

"What are you doing, Miketsukami? Get away this instant." She shot out, surprised that her sharp tongue had not revealed any signs of weakness she was currently having.

Her hands pressed against his chest in a futile attempt to push him away, wanting to shriek slightly in frustration. Curse his well-built body, it was impossible to make him budge unless he wanted to.

"But Ririchiyo-sama..." He continued on with his act, his gloved hand tilting her face up so that he could admire her rosy red cheeks. "Do you really want me to stop?"

She could only gape and grab a fistful of his suit, knowing that in her heart that she didn't want him to stop. She did crave his affection and his touch, more than she should actually.

Soushi pushed her jaw lightly to make her shut her mouth. He leaned forward closer at an agonizing pace and pressed a firm and yet passionate kiss on her delectable small lips. Ririchiyo could barely react when it happened, her eyes wide. Moments later she allowed her eyes to flutter close and immerse herself into the kiss.

Subconsciously, her arms moved upwards looped around his neck and pulled him closer, making smile against her lips. In the heat of the moment, she had hardly realized that her lover had also wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. It was as if the space would kill them and make it less real for both were desperate for one another.

The kiss was as per usual... Perfect beyond words and timeless, the delicious friction between her smooth lips and his slightly chapped ones sent her heart beating thunderously loud. Had their chests been pressed together, he would have heard it.

When the kiss ended, they just leaned against one another's forehead, gazing into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath. Ririchiyo's eyes were immediately casted down after a few second, a nervous and yet happy smile on her kiss-swollen lips while Soushi had a rather self-satisfied one, his entire being glowing with happiness.

"That was quite a switch..." Ririchiyo muttered quietly.

Soushi couldn't help but let out his occasional smirks. "I gave a warning in advance Ririchiyo-sama. After all... that was the switch to publicly show my love and loyalty towards my beautiful master."

Her face became even more red if possible.

They stayed like that for maybe seconds, minutes or hours but none of that mattered to them.

Her arms reluctantly slipped off his shoulders, her fingers tracing along the sleeves of his suit. When she reached the cuff links, she looked up him once more and murmured:

"Click."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Might I just say, I absolutely ADORE this couple? I haven't wrote fluff/romance in a long time and wow... I thought I had lost the ability to.  
> Inu x Boku SS somehow managed to bring out my inner fangirl once more.  
> But on the serious note, it's really hard to not fantasize about Miketsukami Soushi.  
> He's like Usui Takumi (that glasses factor matches) from Kaichou-wa Maid Sama and the Viscount of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. He's so repulsive and cringy and perfect at the same time, I can hardly turn away xD So much sparkles and it's not even Twilight.


End file.
